No Matter What
by tydeerose
Summary: I know that no matter where we are or in what universe we will always somehow be friends. I know that even in a different reality we will all always have a hard past but somehow come together and do what's right. I just hope that the next time duty calls, we will all have a few more happy memories. my thoughts on the houses and background of the team if they were born in HP world


**IMPORTANT: I have not abandoned any stories I have many chapters written and just need to type them XD but rest assured that I will! As soon as I finish my English essay.**

**No matter what**

As I open the door to the compartment that my friends are in, I can clearly hear Artemis and Wally fighting about whose Quidditch team will win this year, while Wally tries to finish his summer homework. I sometimes wonder why it is we're all friends. We're so very different, but somehow, we manage to stick together.

There is Artemis Crock, 5th year Slytherin. Her parents and older sister are all known Death Eaters, but only some of the professors know. Her mom broke out of Azkaban in the mass break out a few years ago and is in hiding. Artemis is currently living with her uncle, Professor Queen, and her "cousin", Roy Harper, who was also a Slytherin. Both her parents have magic but somewhere in the line there is some muggle blood. She's good in Defense Against the Dark Arts but her best class is Transfiguration. And she knows how to use some muggle weapons pretty well.

Then Megan Morse, 6th year Hufflepuff. She use to go to Beauxbatons but ran away to live with her uncle, Professor Jones, in order to get out of the shadow of her sisters. She's a vela, but she hides it from most of Hogwarts because she thinks people won't accept her if they knew. She great at Divination, probably has some seer blood in her lineage. She's also very interested in muggle studies, constantly telling us about their culture.

Conner Kent, 6th year Gryffindor, and little brother to Headmaster Kent. He's a Pureblood but constantly feels like he can't live up to what everyone expects of him. After his parents untimely death, he transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts and is now living with his brother. He's the Gryffindor team beater because he is built so big. He's awesome at Care of Magical Creatures, one of the best ever. All creatures love him and there's a rumor that he has his own dragon. He is the best at history of magic too, its like he memorized the whole textbook.

Kaldur'ahm, or Kaldur for short, 7th year Ravenclaw. We call him Aqualad as a joke sometimes because he loves to swim in the lake and can hold his breath the longest of any of us. His dad is a big time Death Eater, but he was raised by Professor Orin and his wife after he was abandoned because his mom was a muggle, making him a half-blood. He got Es on all of his OWLS and will probably get the same for his NEWTS.

Wally West, 5th year Gryffindor. He's muggle born but his uncle, Professor Allen, noticed that he was wizard when he was young. His father did not take it well, and less than a year later, Wally was living with his aunt and uncle. He's great at potions and loves to fly, one of the fastest people I have seen on a broom _and_ on the ground. So we call him Kid Flash.

Then there's me, Richard Wayne, 3rd year Slytherin. My mom used to call me Robin because I accidentally used magic to fly a bunch of times when I was younger. Nowadays, most people still call me Robin. When I was five, I saw my parents brutally murdered by Death Eaters. Deputy Headmaster Wayne was working as an Auror during the summer and was the one investigating. He found me hiding and took me in. To protect me from Death Eaters, we changed my last name and told everyone that I was Headmaster Wayne's real son and that mother had recently died so I had come to live with him. I look enough like him that people accepted the lie. Headmaster Wayne comes from a long line of Purebloods, so he has a huge fortune, which I am the heir to.

I was raised at Hogwarts since there was nowhere else for me to stay, so I know the castle inside and out and the professors are all very fond of me. I have been tutored in all things magic since I started living with Headmaster Wayne, so I'm advanced in all my courses and will be starting Ancient Runes and Arithmancy this year. but my best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that's probably because professor Wayne teaches that. I have also been trained to use many muggle weapons, much like Artemis.

I walk in and toss the bag of sweets I got from the trolley on the table, watching as Wally devours most of them in under a minute. I know that no matter where we are or in what universe we will always somehow be friends. I know that even in a different reality we will all always have a hard past but somehow come together and do what's right. I just hope that the next time duty calls, we will all have a few more happy memories.

We will always be together no matter what.

I don't know if the ending made any sence but if you did not get it, the team basicly did another 'failsafe' like mission except they don't all die. Or something. And robin somehow remembers. I have been reading wayyy too much HP fanfic XD

20d22854-ae94-4abe-9979-87ec6affe66b

Y2:20d22854-ae94-4abe-9979-87ec6affe66b

. ?id=396518

. ?id=396518


End file.
